The present invention is directed to both a process and an apparatus for introducing either an optical cable or an electrical cable, which comprises a homogeneous pressurized-water-tight tube and either the optical or electrical conductors in the tube, into solid ground.
It is known that cables, in particular micro-cables which comprise a tube with optical waveguides running loosely therein, are laid in solid ground. For this purpose, channels are cut into the structure of a road, footpath or cyclepath and the cable is laid in this channel, fixed therein and covered by an appropriate filling material for protection purposes. However, the production of channels in solid ground, such as concrete or asphalt, by a cutting operation with the aid of a corresponding cutting machine involves relatively high cost, since it is necessary to go to considerable lengths to dispose of the material that is removed during the cutting operation. Moreover, there is considerable harm to the environment as a result of the dust formation. Another disadvantage of this particular type of process, which uses a channel cut deep into the basic structure of the solid ground, such as that of a road, is that in some circumstances, a "predetermined breaking point" is created. It is, thus, necessary to ensure that, as far as possible, a base course or layer of the road is not damaged.